


Gabriel having some fun

by Gabriels_Kielbasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, I really just had to get Garth in here, M/M, My cinnamon roll, Sooner or Later, There is gonna be some Sabriel and Destiel, Top Castiel, Top Gabriel, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, probably gonna add more tags in the future, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriels_Kielbasa/pseuds/Gabriels_Kielbasa
Summary: What happens when Death shows up at their doorsteps, wearing the most hideous clothing ever created by man?Gabriel is alive, and he has been trying to stay away from Sam, but he can't do that anymore. He's bored, alone and tired. He decides to seek Sam out, but he need to make sure they're both ready. While he's waiting, he thought he should stir things up a bit.This was inspired by a picture i saw on Facebook.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all i just wanna point out that this is the first fanfic i have ever written, and English isn't my first language.  
> They may be a bit OOC, but i tried my best..

Sam and Dean were hunting a pack of vamps, they had been tracking them for 5 days. They decided to stay at a hotel for the night, and attack the nest the next day.  
Everything had been good, but they have no idea what they were about to get themselves into.  
  
The gray cadillac was driving slowly down the road. O' Death playing in the background.  
The car took a left turn and parked outside the hotel. _Elysian Hotel_  
  
The music stopped abruptly as the driver door opened. Out stepped Death. He was wearing a kind of sweater, the only fabric on the back just covered the butt.  
He wasn't wearing any pants either.  
  
He walked, almost sprinted to the door of the room Sam and Dean were staying in.  
  
He knocked 5 times, getting impatient. Which was very rare for Death. But this was important.  
He heard quick footsteps, the door unlocked and Sam popped his head out.  
  
Sam stared in horror at what was in front of him. Not because Death is supposed to be dead, no one ever seems to stay dead. _But because of what he was wearing._  
What was it called again? He thought about his conversation in the impala with Dean when they were driving to the hotel.  
A virgin sweater? It didn't really look like something a virgin would wear. Well, what did he know?  
He tried saying something, but he couldn't get anything out.  
  
Dean became worried, he hadn't heard anything since Sammy had gone for the door. _What if something had happened?!_  
He put his laptop to the side and ran to the door. Only to see Sam's horrified face.  
'What's wrong Sammy?' he asked.  
'You-you can't see this?' Sam pointed at Death. Death just raised his eyebrows and sighed.  
'I can see a fence?' said Dean.  
'No he can't see me Sam. You're the only one who can.'  
  
Sam looked down at Dean. And their eyes locked.  
Dean snaked his arm around Sam's shoulders and backed away from the door. He then closed the door and turned to his brother.  
'What's going  on Sammy? What did you see?'  
'I-i saw Death. In a... virgin sweater..'  
  
Dean fell onto the floor laughing. Curling into a little ball. He stopped when he saw Sam's serious face.  
'You're not joking are you?' he asked. Sam just shook his head.  
Dean wiped his tears and got up again.  
'What did he say?' asked Dean.  
'Nothing really. Only that i am the only one who can see him.'  
'How is he even alive?!' said Dean.  
**'The name of the hotel.'** said a voice behind Sam. He jumped and turned around. Death, again.  
He looked at Dean mere seconds before he began howling in laughter. Dean couldn't believe his eyes.

He caught a glimpse of something. Was Death blushing?  
He couldn't breathe. Sam tried to calm him down.  
  
'Dean. This has to be important. Stop laughing.'  
'JUST LOOK AT HIM!' Dean managed to somehow get out between laughs.  
Sam looked at Death again. And thought about the situation. He chuckled quietly.  
Death sighed again and repeated what he had just said.  
**'The name. Of the hotel. What is it?'**  
'Elysian Hotel, right?' asked Sam. Before his face dawned in realization     
'What?' asked Dean.  
'Remember the storm, and when we almost were eaten by a bunch of gods and...' he didn't wanna talk about Gabriel.  
He remembered feeling something when he watched that porno, when Gabriel said that he died... not anything else.. definately not.. and he didn't secretly take that  
video and watched it later..  
  
'The name of that hotel was Elysian Hotel.' finished Sam.  
The hotel didn't look the same. It wasn't in the same location either.  
  
Death shows up at their door wearing a virgin killing sweater, and the hotels name is the same. This has to be.. but it can't.. right?  
The brothers looked at each other, having the exact same thought.  
  
'So are you real?' Dean asked Death.  
**'Well i'm offended.'** said Death.  
'If i wasn't real, and that young boy wanted you to believe i was real. Wouldn't he just make me say that i was?'  
Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. He decided to pick up his phone and call Cas.  
'Hey Cas!' said Dean, breaking into a big smile. Sam believed more and more that Dean had feelings for Cas, but he decided it was best if he kept his mouth shut.  
'Yeah. See ya!' said he before hanging up.  
'Cas is on his way. And you-' Dean pointed at Death.  
'-you stay here. And put something on will you!?'  
Death stared at Dean. To the point that it hurt.  
**'I can't. If i could, i would have. That foolish boy did something.'**  
'Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that Gabe did something to you, so that you can't change clothes?' asked Sam.  
'Gabe?' said Dean as he stared dumbfounded at his brother.  
**'That doesn't matter, since we can't currently do something about it.'**  
He turned to Sam.  
**'But that angel. His weakness, is you.'**  
Dean looked over at Sam and saw how his face reddened. Sam didn't understand. He was so confused. What did Death mean that he is Gabe's weakness? Is this supposed to  
be funny?  
**'No it's not supposed to be funny.'** said Death in a bored tone.  
This was too much for Sam. He went to the fridge to get a beer.  
As he got back, he sat down on the bed and opened the beer.  
'This makes absolutely no sense..' he mumbled.


	2. Sam is in danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamps. Gabe. Kidnapping.. yess

Cas arrived very late, they had already gone to sleep. They left the door unlocked so that he could enter, and lock when he got here. It was pretty risky, but they couldn't come up with anything else.  
  
They woke up at 7am, ate some breakfast at the diner just on the other side of the street and then Sam and Dean headed off to the nest. Cas stayed at the hotel to keep Death company. After they were done with the job, they would come back to the hotel, grab the stuff they left there, and go back to the bunker.  
  
Before they left, Dean asked if Death wanted something from the store, he just answered  
**'Chips.'** with a stern expression.  
  
The nest was about 5 kilometers from the hotel.  
  
While Dean was driving, Sam looked out the window. He thought he saw something move.  
He made a _hmm?_ sound. _I must have imagined it.._ he thought.

  
He thought back to yesterday. _Is Gabriel really alive? What happened? Did he really get killed by Lucifer, and then resurrected? Or was his death just another one of his tricks?_ Sam had so many questions. He just hoped that he would get answers soon.  
  
  
Dean looked over at his brother, who was completely lost in his thoughts. He signed, _how was he gonna explain this? Well.. Cas told him not to.. so he should probably just shut up._  
  
  
They parked outside the nest, an abandoned warehouse hidden in the forest. _The perfect hiding place..._  
  
They opened the car doors and climbed out. They grabbed 2 machetes from the trunk and walked towards the doors. _Maybe it was a bad idea to go here in the middle of the day.._ thought Dean.  
  
They heard a scream from the inside. They glanced at each other, that voice sounded familiar.. but Dean didn't remember who it was. The doors flew open, and the man ran towards Sam and Dean. He stopped in front of them and gasped quietly.  
  
'Sam? Dean!?' he shouted. They could feel the happiness rolling off him.  
  
'Garth?' said Sam. Confused as to why Garth was here. ~~_Doing a job. Duh_~~  
  
Garth literally JUMPED up in their arms. They just stood there awkwardly. It had been a really long time since they last met. And to meet him again outside of a freaking vamp nest? _Wow. Just, wow._  
  
'I have missed you so much!' Garth said happily.  
  
'Garth, it's really good to see you again. But we're working a job, so maybe it isn't the best time to be hugging?' Sam said.  
  
Garth let go of them and backed away.  
  
'Yeah, right.' he said quietly.  
  
He turned around as he heard a loud **BANG!**  
There stood 5 vampires, baring their fangs and growling, their eyes bloodshot, like rabid dogs.  
Dean gulped. For some reason, they made him very uneasy. And at this point, it wasn't really a fair play, 2 against 5? Poor vampires..  
  
'Come get us Dracula.' said Dean, loud enough for everyone to hear. They growled again.  
One of them stepped forward. It was a woman, with blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades, red eyes. _Wait, were her eyes glowing?_

'Leave us in peace.' she began.

'We mean no harm.'

Dean just gave her a look that meant _are you fucking serious?_  
'Doesn't look like it..' he said looking at the others vampires.  
  
She looked back at them and sighed. Sam tried searching her eyes for answers, but they were so empty. Her eyes, were so so empty.  
He got a weird feeling. He couldn't look away from her. His mind became clouded. He thought he heard Dean speak to him, but he didn't care. He was so tired. He smiled, and let go. He felt so peaceful, nothing mattered anymore.. _Everything would be okay._ His vision went black.

He groaned as he began waking up. His head hurt, like someone had hit him with a hammer.

  
He tried opening his eyes. When he did, he noticed something. He could hear 3 heartbeats. And he saw everything so much clearer. _What the?_  
'So you're finally awake big guy.' it was the woman again. His voice just dripping with sarcasm.  
'Where am I?' he managed to say. His throat was dry as hell.  
He looked around. Was he in the warehouse?  
  
All the noise. Oh all the noise! It was so loud, painful even. Sam wasn't the one to whine, but this was just unbearable. So much all at once. The rhythmic thumping of the heartbeats. The ticking of a clock. The water dripping from a faucet somewhere to his right. He groaned again, just wanting to go back to sleep.  
  
'What did you do to me?' he said. His throat hurt.  
  
She grabbed a mirror, _wait, where did that come from?_ And held it in front of his face. He struggled a one of the men who was with them tried lifting his lip. He gasped as he saw it.

  
He had fangs. _No!_   Was all he could think. _No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening!_ He knew that there was an antidote. They had used it on Dean. But he didn't have any of it, and he didn't know how to make some! When he got back to the bunker, he would find an antidote. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late by then.  
  
He was worried about Dean and Garth.  
'What did you do to them?' he gritted his teeth.  
  
'Oh you mean handsome and cinnamon?' she said in a sweet voice. It made Sam sick.  
'Oh don't worry, we didn't kill them. Only knocked them out and left with you.'  
'Why don't I believe you?' Sam asked. He knew that if someone lied, their pulse usually speeds up. But her heart didn't beat any faster when she said that. He still didn't believe her. _She's definitely lying.._ he thought.  
  
'You're important Winchester.' she made a disgusted face as she said his last name.  
'More that you think..'  
  
  
He was really worried for his Samsquanch. He wanted to help, but he wasn't ready.  
  
Neither of them were.  
  
You see, angels had this thing, I suppose you'd call it bonding. He was afraid of bonding with Sam.. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he was just unsure whether Sam would be okay with it or not. _And what if Sam regrets it?_  
  
This had already happened to Dean, the hand print on Dean's shoulder after he was dragged out of hell. That was a bonding mark.  
For a very long time, Dean had no idea what it meant, but Cas later on, Cas explained everything to him.  
  
Gabriel and Sam nearly bonded once, and that leaves a kind of scar, when the bonding is just cancelled like that.

Dean knew this, but Cas told him that it was a bad idea to tell Sam. So they continued waiting for them.

Dean had no idea that this was how Gabriel was gonna show up, but everyone has their own ways. They just hoped that it would end well.  
Dean still didn't really like Gabriel, after what he did to Sam. _Even though he did save their lives that one time..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much more fun than i imagined, I have so many ideas.


End file.
